Pencils Down, its Summer Time
by Genietipp
Summary: It’s Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.
1. Last Day of School 1st Day of Summer

**Title: **Pencils Away, its Summer Time

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** It's Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.

**Pairing: **…

**Disclaimer: ** Lisi Harrison owns Clique. *sigh* :(

-

The last bell rang of the school year. The halls filled with students.

"FINALLY!" Massie Block said throwing her arms in the air.

"I know, if I had to listen to another teacher for another day I would blow!" Kristen Gregory said locking arms with her best friend. They were suddenly pushed aside as the Glossy Posse came through.

"Ugh, I'm glad I don't have to be around them" Massie said rolling her eyes as Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, and Olivia Ryan strutted past them.

"Same" Kristen said, Massie dropped her pencil and was about to pick it up before Kristen stopped her "Pencils away Mass, its Summer Time"

-

Alicia received a text from Josh, she smiled. She was sure he would be hers by the end of the week. Her driver arrived to pick them up; they were on their way to the mall like every Friday. But today was special; it was the end of 7th grade. Next year, Alicia would be the alpha of EIGTH grade. Till then she had to rule the summer scene. It shouldn't be a problem; no one was able to compete with her anyway.

"Hey Leesh, what are you doing for your birthday party?" Dylan her beta asked, her birthday was in about two weeks. She planned on having an outrageous party, likewise.

"A party, an awesome party" Alicia said.

"We could look for dresses today" Olivia said clapping.

"That'd be cool" Claire said blowing her bangs out of her face.

-

"SCORE!" Kemp said throwing a crumpled up bag in the garbage can a couple feet away.

"Dude, your no more than 2 feet away" Josh said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever…" Kemp said.

"Dudes, today is officially the first day of summer! We need to celebrate!" Derrick said throwing his arms around Cam and Plovert, sort of noogieing them. They wiggled from his grip.

"Girl shopping?" Kemp said, they would go and see who got the most numbers at the mall, and usually date one of the girls who gave them their number for a week and move on.

"To the mall it is then" Derrick said sort of announcing it to his driver.

-

"Massie! Slow down!"Kristen said trying to keep up with Massie who was skateboarding into the mall parking lot. Kristen was trying to keep up with her scooter. Massie laughed at Kristen and went faster. Massie was looking back at Kristen when she ran into someone. She skateboard flew somewhere as she fell off, _hard_, on her butt.

"Ehmagawd! You stupid LBR!" a voice yelled, she knew who it was, Alicia Rivera screeched. Massie looked up to see Alicia being helped up by Claire Lyons and Olivia Ryan. Dylan Marvil was picking up Alicia's stuff. Massie rolled her eyes, Kristen soon arrived coming to a stop when she saw the scene.

Massie stood up, scanning for her skate board. Not caring one bit that she nearly killed Alicia. Kristen and Massie were trying hard not to laugh at Alicia's hair that looked like a bird's nest.

"You. Are. Dead." Alicia said glaring at Massie. Massie rolled her eyes, grabbed her skateboard, and went into the mall with Kristen.

-

"Block, your dead" Massie mimicked, going into Hot Topic, "DID YOU SEE HER HAIR!?"

"I know!" Kristen said as they both cracked up.

"I want a Fred shirt…" Massie said picking up a red Fred shirt, Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I need food" Kristen said. They went to the food court and got some McDonalds, girls all over staring at them like they were crazy. This happened every time they went to the mall. The McDonalds barely got business and were always surprised when they ordered. They sat down at the table and began to eat.

-

"Wait, are they like… Eating McDonalds?" Plovert asked looking at Massie and Kristen eat.

"Hey, don't they go to our school?" Cam asked, Plovert shrugged.

"The blonde is cute" Kemp said referring to Kristen. Josh shrugged.

"Brunette is hot" Josh said.

"I agree" Derrick said.

"Let's see who can get their digits first!" Kemp said.

"You're on" Plovert said. They all walked over to where hey were at.

-

"What the hell!?" Dylan and Alicia said in union as they watched a five of the cutest guys at their school sat down with Massie and Kristen.

"Surely they can so do better than those _things_" Olivia said.

"Cam likes me right?" Claire asked no one in particular, as she watched him talk to Massie.

"Of course he does, Josh likes, Kemp and Plovert probably like Dyl and Derrick is your Liv" Alicia said admiring her nails.

"Now all we have to do is make sure they still like us and not them" Alicia said glaring at Massie and Kristen.

**-**

**Not very long, hope you like it. **

**Deleted two of my stories, sort of trying something new.**

**I needed a fresh start.**

**And started this story, I might start another after I'm done with 'One of the College Students'. **

**Review please! Tell me what you think. **

**It fills me with Glee and Joy when I see the Review Alert email in my inbox!** _**FILL ME WITH GLEE AND JOY! :D**_

**~Nanami aka Nami**

**Ciao.**


	2. Down Fall

**Title: **Pencils Away, its Summer Time

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** It's Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.

**Pairing: **…

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique. *sigh* :(

-

"Massie! MASSIE! MASSIE!!!!" Kendra yelled, Massie smashed her face in her pillow trying to drown out the sound of her mother's constant yelling, "Sweetie, get up!"

"Were going to the Country Club today. So dress nice!" Kendra said, by nice she meant like a stuck-up BOCDiva. Massie rolled out of bed, startling her dog Bean. She hated going to the Country Club, it was stupid. Stuck up women like her mom running around like they owned the place.

"Mass, I don't want to go either but I guess we both have to endure it" William her dad said as he walked past her door. Massie grabbed her face wash and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She put her hair in a messy bun, white skinny jeans with holes all in them (They were made like that), and a white and black checkered shirt, with black converse. Massie grabbed her iPod and went downstairs. _Another Day in Hell..._ Massie thought.

-

Massie sighed and groaned every few minutes, they just got here and already she was bored out of her mind.

"Come on Massie, be happy" Kendra said.

"No" Massie said in monotone. Her dad William patted her back.

"Can I leave now?" Massie said as they entered the pool area.

"We just got here 10 minutes ago, patience, I just have to have a chat with the girls and we'll be on your way out" Kendra said.

"I would like to be on my way out now…" Massie muttered. It was always boring here, all the guys were pigs and immature. The girls there were either ditz or stuck-up. Kristen's parents couldn't afford to come. Her parents went somewhere, she sat in one othe lounge chairs.

"A drink miss?" someone said tapping her shoulder, she turned around to see Claire Lyons.

"MASSIE!?" Claire screeched.

"Blondey!?" Massie said, that's what she always called Claire, "You work here, wait let me correct that. YOU WORK!?"

"You can't tell anyone! If Alicia found out, she would kick me out the Glossy Posse" Claire said. Massie tapped her chin; she could use this to her advantage. But, she wasn't going to turn into Alicia.

"Fine" Massie said, "Why are you working anyway?"

"My dad lost his job…" Claire said, Massie nodded.

"Well, I'm just going to not liking you now" Massie said, she would never like a member of the Glossy Posse, she couldn't. No matter how nice they seemed.

-

"Anybody want to hang out at Alicia's?" Josh said, she just invited them and the guys.

"I wouldn't mind, make me feel better about being dissed yesterday" Kemp said fake sniffling. None of them got their numbers.

"Sounds cool" Derrick said shrugging his shoulders.

-

Alicia planned on ruining Massie block and Kristen Gregory, they were so NOT stealing the guys from the clique. She'd wear fake designer before she let that happen.

"They on their way?" Olivia asked, Alicia smiled and nodded.

"Rate Me" Dylan said while primping herself, she had on a yellow sun dress with white polka dots on it from Daisy Designer with matching jewelry, white Chanel sandals, T.R.E.N.D. Tote, her make-up was done, and her hair was crimped.

"9.5" Alicia said, Olivia nodded.

"Me next" Olivia said, Alicia tilted her head. Olivia had on a blue jean skirt, a white guess halter, and Diba Heels. Her hair was curled with a white flower clipping part of it to he side.

"9.0, lose the 9 year old hair clip and it's a 9.4' Alicia said.

"Yeah" Dylan cosigned.

"Now if Kuh-laire would hurry up, we could rate her too" Alicia said rolling her eyes. A few minutes later Claire came.

"Hey guys" Claire said flatting her hair; she was sweaty from biking all the way from the Country Club to Alicia's house.

"It's about time!" Alicia said, she looked up and examined Claire. Her hair was down, she had on Dark Wash True Religion jeans, a blue baby doll top and Ella Moss flats.

"8.7" Alicia said continuing to flip through her magazine.

"What's that?" Olivia said pointing to an apron falling out of Claire's bag.

"I-um-it's-um" Claire was interrupted by the sound of group of guys coming closer to the gate.

"There here!" Dylan whisper-squealed. Claire sighed, she didn't have to make up and explanation for the apron she wore when she worked at the Country Club.

"No duh, Sherlock" Alicia said fluffing her hair, Josh entered first. She winked, he grinned.

They all came in and sat down. _Perfect _Alicia thought, it was the right opportunity to start a casual conversation about two girls, or rumor.

-

**Ta-Da! Second chapter, DONE. Hey, I think I subconsciously remembered someone use the Glossy Posse, I don't really know who. A review pointed it out to me, so it may be some else's name. *shrug***

**How you liking it so far? I had some spare time on my hands and decided to write this chapter. You guys seemed to like it, which makes me HAPPY!**

**What parings should I use? Please tell me what you want. I hate Dylington with a passion but if you guys want it *shudder* I might do it… Please don't want it. 0_0**

**Review please! Tell me what you think. **

**It fills me with Glee and Joy when I see the Review Alert email in my inbox!** _**FILL ME WITH GLEE AND JOY! :D **_

**~Nanami aka Nami**

**Adios.**


	3. Uprising

**Title: **Pencils Away, its Summer Time

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** It's Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.

**Pairing: **Josh/Alicia, there are more but I can't say them yet. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique. *sigh* :(

-

Massie got out of bed, her computer was buzzing like crazy. She got up and went to check her messages.

"WTF!?" Massie quietly yelled, not wanting to wake her parents. Her inbox was flooded with all types of stuff from random people too. Kristen Intsant Messaged her.

**ConverseXAeropostaleCHIC19: Did you get tons of messages about us this morning!? THEY ARE TOTAL LIES!**

Before she could reply a message from Derrick popped up.

**Soccer4Life: So are the rumors about you and Kristen being sluts true?**

**MassikurSk8er: HELL NO!**

**Soccer4Life: That's not what Alicia told us and she told us A LOT.**

**MassikurSk8er: You shouldn't believe everything you hear.**

**-MassikurSk8er signed off-**

-

"Plan executed! They totally believed us. It was to easy" Alicia said smirking. Dylan high-fived Olivia, Claire sank in her chair, hiding her face behind her bangs. _They didn't even do anything to us… I mean, the guys DID go up to THEM. Alicia didn't even know if they liked the guys or not. Plus, Massie kept her secret. Wait, what if she tells Alicia because of the rumor? WHAT IF SHE TELLS EVERYONE!?_ Claire thought as her heart rate quickened. _She wouldn't do that? Would she? _

"Kuh-laire! You there!?" Alicia said in a annoyed tone.

"Huh?" Claire said fidgeting with her purse.

"What's up with you?" Olivia said flipping her hair pursing her lips.

"No, what's up with your PURSE!? That is so last season Kuh-Laire!" Dylan yelled.

"I-um-" Claire said before being interrupted again.

"Are those… KEDS!?" Alicia shrieked. Claire began to stutter again. A balloon flew over the fence, hitting the pavement, splashing green gunk everywhere. More flew hitting Olivia on top her head, ruining her head. Claire took cover under a umbrella.

"Ahhh!" Olivia yelled. More flew hitting Alicia and Dylan making them scatter. A rock flew over landing on a chair, it the word 'SLUT' on it.

-

"Why would Alicia lie like that?" Cam said.

"Maybe Massie is lying…" Josh said.

"Maybe Alicia is lying" Derrick said.

"MAYBE EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD IS ONE BIG LIE!" Kemp said standing on the couch yelling, only to be knocked down by Plovert and smacked in the head by the others.

"Maybe we should have asked Massie and Kristen first…" Plovert said sipping his Cherry Cola.

"Just maybe… Or maybe!-" Kemp said before being cut off receiving slaps in his head again.

-

"That was awesome! Did you hear them yelling!" Kristen said as she pumped her scooter catching up with Massie.

"BEST BE WARNED! NEVER MESS WITH KRISTEN GREGORY AND MASSIE BLOCK!" Massie said yelling out loud. Laughing down the street with Kristen on her skateboard.

-

**Hey Hey! Updating again. Third chapter is now complete. :D Sorry it's so short. **

**How you liking it guys? Does it suck… Or is it good? **

**Oh, there is going to be an event coming up (Not Alicia's Birthday) What type of event should I have? I NEED IDEAS. : ) **

**First decided couple. Josh/Alicia. Others will be revealed in later chapters. : )**

**Review please! Tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy. XD ********- See that? That's happiness. **

**It fills me with Glee and Joy when I see the Review Alert email in my inbox!** _**FILL ME WITH GLEE AND JOY! :D **_

**~Nanami aka Nami**

**Arrivederci. **


	4. Stupidty Killed the Cat

**Title: **Pencils Away, its Summer Time

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** It's Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.

**Pairing: **Not even sure anymore.

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique. *sigh* :(

-

"There probably plotting something to do to us right" Kristen said eating some chips; it was a Movie night they had every week" Massie shrugged, and then an idea popped in her head.

"Want to go spy on them? They have their little sleepover thing every Sunday, right?" Massie said.

"Yeah, I guess but-" Kristen said before being cut off by Massie.

"Well let's go!"

-

"I can NOT believe they did this!" Alicia said. Dylan rolled her eyes; Alicia had been going on for the pass hour. Complaining. _This is SO not alpha like_, Dylan thought. She should have been alpha, not Alicia. Alicia isn't fit to be alpha; she'll let her own insecurities bring her down. Dylan was just waiting for it to happen, so for now Dylan just went along playing the role of beta, but she won't be playing that role for long.

-

Massie tiptoed towards Alicia's living room window were they were, she was surprised they didn't have top-notch security systems. Wait- Oh right. Alicia's dad is a powerful lawyer; no one would dare break in.

"Why are we here!?" Kristen whisper-yelled.

"I'm just a little curious" Massie said.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Kristen said as tripped over a tree root, falling.

"No, **STUPIDITY **killed the cat" Massie said directing that towards her tripping, she helped her up, "Curiosity got framed, Now SHUSH" (A/N: That was on One of the Fallen's profile! She's a great writer)

-

"Hey Guys. Let's just go talk to Alicia, instead of debating here" Kemp said. Derrick was about to slap the back of his head but didn't.

"Y'know, that's an actually a good idea" Derrick said putting his hand down.

"I knew there had to be a brain in there SOMEWHERE in that big head of his" Plovert said, the guys laughed and left out. Kemp pouted and followed behind them.

-

"Did you hear that?" Kristen said, they heard a car pull up.

"OMG. It's the cops! Massie, I'm to young to go to jail!" Kristen whisper-whined.

"Shhh!" Massie said pulling her behind a bush, the listened.

"Ring the doorbell!" Josh said.

"You do it!" Kemp argued. They started arguing till cam pushed aside and rung it himself.

Massie and Kristen listened as the door opened.

"May I help you?" some lady with a Spanish accent said, probably their maid.

"Is Alicia here?" Josh said, the maid led them in. Massie and Kristen peeked through the window. Watching the boys enter. All of them looked a mess, facial masks and everything. Massie was trying hard not to laugh.

-

_I look a mess! Ok, Alicia, play it cool. Flip the hair. _Alicia thought as she smiled at the guys.

"Hey" the girls said in union. Kemp was muffling his laughter, they look ridiculous.

"Hey, did you make up that stuff about Massie and Kristen?" Derrick said. Alicia's heart started racing, how did they find out?

"Umm… No. Dylan will tell you" Alicia said. Dylan almost choked on her cucumber that she was currently eating.

"Well… It started the first day I met them…" Dylan said trying her best to come up with something.

-

_That was pathetic… _Massie thought, _Olivia probably wouldn't even believe that crap. _

"Seriously…" Kristen said quietly.

-

Alicia was ready to scream! Why now? Why her? Why did those pathetic little LBR's have to ruin everything, she needed to bring them down. And that was what she was planning on doing. First she had to find a way to get the guys out of the house.

"Guys, my dad doesn't really like guys over without him knowing…" Alicia said pouting.

"Huh? Weren't you going to invite them over anyway?" Olivia said, "you didn't ask your dad either"

Alicia's face flashed panic for one second.

"Well duh, I wasn't inviting them today, Olivia" Alicia said, "Therefore I didn't ask my dad yet"

"Ok" Olivia said smiling, Claire & Dylan rolled their eyes in union. Olivia was SUCH a ditz!

"Ok, we'll see you guys later" Derrick said leaving with the guys.

"Alright" Alicia said waving bye in a flirtatious way.

"UGH!" Alicia said throwing a pillow at Olivia, "Your sooo lucky I'm still keeping you in the PC"

"Ok, start Operation Bring down LRB's Massie and Kristen" Alicia said.

-

Outside, as the guys left Massie and Kristen tiptoed the other way before they got caught. Missing what Alicia said.

-

**I hate myself for updating such short chapters. I AM VERY SORRY!**

**I hope you still like it though! :D **

Please review and tell me what you think!

**Oh, and parings, what parings do you guys want! REVIEW!**

**Ok**.

~XOXO Nanami

**  
Hasta luego**


	5. The Easy Days

**Title: **Pencils Away, its Summer Time

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** It's Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.

**Pairing: **Not even sure anymore.

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique. *sigh* :(

-

"Where's my smoothie!?" a customer demanded, Kristen rolled her eyes. It was a busy day, she had to work at the Starbucks right next to the mall. And she had to work on a busy Saturday too.

"One moment" Kristen said putting on the most pleasant voice possible, she really wanted to throw the blender at the customers head and storm out. She couldn't wait till her shift was over; she checked the clock, 20 minutes! But yet, it was still SO LONG. She was going to meet Massie at the Fount Pool about a mile away afterwards; she was ready to leave now though, which was frustrating her. The girl who worked with her was going slow, aggravating Kristen even more. On top of that, the receipt printer was jammed. She struggled with it.

"It's fine, I don't need a receipt" the customer said. She continued to fumble with it.

"Hey Kristen! Didn't know you worked here!" a familiar voice exclaimed. She looked up to find Kemp, she smiled.

"Hey" Kristen said, finally there's something that can brighten her day!

-

Massie had to go to the Country Club to pick up some stuff for her mom. Then she would go to the beach with Kristen. Massie went in not bothering to reply to the annoying perky girl at the front desk's greeting. She saw Claire again. Some lousy teenagers from the other side of town were giving her a hard time.

"I wanted this water to have a PINK umbrella!" one girl shrieked.

"I'll have to complain about the POOR service!" a guy said snickering. Massie rolled her eyes and went over there.

"Marie, shut up and get your own umbrella, you'll need the exercise miss I wear baggy-shirts-to-make-me-look-then!" Massie barked.

"And you, I'll have to complain about your POOR lack of style!" Massie said looking disgusted,, they both shut up. Massie and Claire walked away.

"Thanks" Claire muttered sitting the serving tray down.

"Whatever" Massie said waving her hand dismissing it.

"I swear I thought you were Alicia for a second" Claire said. Massie gave her a disgusted look.

"Don't compare me to HER" Massie said.

"I mean you don't-" Claire was beginning to speak before Massie cut her off.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Massie said, Claire picked up her serving tray and walked off.

-

"Ok! Ok!" Kristen said laughing so hard that if she didn't stop soon her smoothie would come out of her nostrils. Kemp was cracking her up.

"We should hang out more often" Kemp said drinking his Iced Tea. Kristen checked her watch, she had to meet Massie soon.

"Umm… I have to go. I was meeting Massie at the beach" Kristen said standing up grabbing her bag.

'Oh, ok. But you still never gave me your number" Kemp said smiling. Kristen giggled and wrote it on a napkin.

"Ok, see you later" Kristen said smiling.

"I'll make sure of it!"Kemp yelled as she left out the door.

-

Alicia dialed Olivia's number.

Ring…

"Hey Leesh!" Olivia yelled in the phone.

"Getting Dyl" Alicia said calling Dylan.

Ring…

"Hey, what's up?' Dylan said.

"Olivia is on the line, getting Claire"

Ring..

Ring…

"Answer!" Alicia screeched.

"Hi this is Claire, I'm not picking up my phone right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Bye! Have a great day!" Claire's voice on her voicemail said. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Claire didn't pick up, ugh, ANYWAYS!" Alicia gathering their attention again.

"I'm thinking of inviting the guys to the pool today" Alicia said popping the gum she was chewing.

"That'd be awesome! I have a new swimming suit too, it'll catch Derrick's eye!" Olivia said giggling. Dylan thought about all of Olivia's past outfits involving Derrick, ALL SLUTY. Dylan ignored it and listened on.

"We can hang out with them, catch their attention, something I'm good at" Alicia said, " Plus, we still have to get those losers out of their attention. But, for now I'll leave them alone'

"Ok, I'll IM Claire, tell her to come to the pool" Dylan said.

"Ok, look your best! Try and not look horrible" Alicia said before hanging up.

-

"Anybody want to go to the beach?" Josh said, Alicia just called and invited them.

"Yeah, I'm up for it" Cam said, the guys all agreed.

"Alicia, Dylan, Olivia, and I think Claire will be there too" Josh said.

"Yeah, I saw Kristen today; her and Massie are going too" Kemp said texting Kristen.

"I got her number to, by the way" Kemp said not looking up from his phone. They all chuckled.

-

"Come on Mass! The guys are coming, put on the two piece!" Kristen begged.

"I said I don't want to, no!" Massie said. Kristen pulled the puppy dog pout.

"UGH! FINE" Massie said taking the purple two piece from her. Kristen grinned as Massie went into the changing stall. Just then, the Glossy Posse walked in.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Kristen muttered.

"Ew, we have to change in here with THEM" Olivia said, Massie came out then with her bag and towel in hand. Alicia looked her up and down.

"Oh, Massie actually looks like a girl!" Alicia said clapping. Massie rolled her eyes and left out with Kristen. As Massie walked out the guys came in, Kristen waved to Kemp who came over.

"Hey Kris" he said smiling. Massie raised her eyebrow; Massie insanely knew that Kristen liked Kemp. It was obvious; she IS her best friend after all! Massie sauntered off as they talked. She said on the edge of the water and stuck her feet in. It was COLD water, but it was really hot outside. She was about to get out when she was suddenly pushed in, she grabbed what pushed her and pulled them in with her. She resurfaced to find Derrick, she started laughing.

Alicia sat in her lounge chair; Derrick is talking to that LBR, again! Alicia's thoughts were interrupted by Claire.

"Why are we sitting here? I'm getting in the water" Claire said, Dylan joined her. Alicia was shocked, what was wrong with them. She didn't tell them to get in and didn't even ask if it was okay! Alicia rolled her eyes.

-

Everyone was getting ready to go and surprisingly, Massie didn't get any trouble from Alicia and her followers. Kristen put on a pink Aeropostale shirt and some white blue jean shorts and her flip-flops. Massie put on blue tank top, a gray hoodie, blue jean capris and her Converse. They grabbed their bags, Alicia came in.

"Losers" Alicia said, Olivia snickered.

"Come up with better jokes and the come back" Massie said.

"I hope you don't think they like you, your nothing really" Alicia shrugged, Olivia stood behind her with her hands on her hip.

"Sorry to tell you, actually not sorry, but you'll always will remain LBRS" Alicia said, "Losers, zip, nothing, the guys wouldn't choose you guys over US, I mean, get real" Alicia said leaving.

Massie walked out with Kristen, she wouldn't let Alicia get to her.

"You don't think she's right do you?" Kristen said.

"Of course not, but we do have to watch out, something is not right" Massie said, "They didn't do ANYTHING to us today, they have to be planning something" Massie said as they walked down the block.

-

**Ok, it was more of a filler chapter. **

**Hope you guys like this story.**

**Please. Please please review! **

**I'd love you forever! : D **

**Ok, Bye!**

**Jambo.**


	6. Riveras and Blocks

**Title: **Pencils Away, its Summer Time

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** It's Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.

**Pairing: **Kristen/Kemp, not giving away others, yet.

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique. *sigh* :(

-

"Massie, Kristen!" Kendra called through the intercom, they both grumbled. They were asleep in the cabana; it was big like a guest house. Massie sat up and scratched her head.

"Get up ladies! Come to the kitchen please!" Kendra said into the intercom. They trudged outside, through the backdoor and into the kitchen.

"Yeah" Massie said, she blinked. It was extremely bright in the kitchen.

"The Rivera's are coming over!" Kendra said smiling, "Isn't that great!?"

"Mom! Why!? I don't want Alicia anywhere near our house!"Massie yelled.

"You guys used to be two peas in a pod!" Kendra said. Massie scrunched up her face.

"What? Ugh! Mom, that was Alice in 1st grade, NOT Alicia!" Massie said.

"Oh, well I simply adore them" Kendra said, "In time, you will too" Massie scoffed.

"Now girls, go get dressed, they will be here at 1:00" Kendra said. She walked off typing things into her BlackBerry while talking to someone on her Bluetooth.

Massie went to find her dad, surely, he'd understand. And if he didn't, she'd convince him otherwise. She was daddy's little girl.

"Daddy!" Massie yelled, knocking on her dad's office door.

"Hey dad could you talk to mom about the Riveras-" Massie was saying but her dad cut her off.

"Your mom already texted me, sorry sweetie" William said kissing her forehead walking past her. Massie sighed and turned around.

"So, are they coming?" Kristen asked biting her lip, it was a habit of hers. Massie gave a disgusted face and nodded. Kristen sighed as they trudged up to Massie's room.

"God! I've had enough of Alicia during school, does she have to invade my summer too!?" Massie said.

"Stop complaining you'll just have to get through this" Kristen said brushing her hair down.

-

Alicia scribbled in her notebook, it wasn't JUST a notebook. It was her scheming notebook. The notebook that helped her become a alpha, helped her take down Allie Rose-Singer who tried to take her thrown away, and it will soon be known for taking down Massie Block and Kristen Gregory.

First, she had to find out what TO DO. She wrote out tons of plans but none of them seemed to work out right. She wouldn't ask her friends for help, she was an Alpha after all, and she should KNOW what to do.

She could always call in to some of her friends from Spain; she wasn't alpha to them though. She wouldn't tell anyone that though. She decided against it, she could think of SOMETHING. Plus, her clique would get suspicious; she already felt tension and WAS NOT ready for MORE competition. She had to think of something quick, or it was her thrown.

-

Massie texted Kristen, she had to go to a dentist appointment so she couldn't stay over. The Rivera's were on their way. She looked at herself in the mirror; she had on a long white t-shirt, with a gray denim vest, gray skinny jeans, and black converse. She shrugged.

"Massie! The Rivera's are here!" Kendra called.

"This night is going to be _FABULOUS_!" Massie exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

-

**I'm sorry. Extremely sorry for this short chapter.**

**Would it be too much to ask you to review? :S**

**Ok, parings.**

**Fair warning. I don't want to hear any of the original pairings.**

**Sorry. The only original pairing that ay last is Kristen and Kemp. ; **

**Please review and tell me which pairings!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Trying to make them longer… I'll write about the Rivera's coming over in the next chapter. **

**Alirght, Bye! **


	7. Double Dates

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** It's Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.

**Pairing: **Kristen/Kemp, not giving away others, yet.

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique. *sigh* :(

-

"Hi Massie!" Alicia said smiling; Massie smiled back, you could tell it was a forced smile.

"Welcome to your humble home!" Kendra said.

"Massie why don't you show Alicia your room" Kendra said, Massie crossed her arms, Kendra glared and Massie huffed stomping up the stairs.

"Your house is really pretty" Alicia said, Massie sighed.

"Cut the crap, the parents are gone" Massie said stopping at the top step. Massie pointed to her door.

"That's my door and inside it is my room" Massie said, "You saw my room now back down the stairs" Alicia crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"I think your mom show me INSIDE-"Alicia began to speak but Massie cut her off.

"I don't care what you think!" Massie said, "Now down the stairs" Inez came out into the hallway. She tapped Massie on the shoulder.

"Your parent's said be on your best behavior, so be kind and show her your room. Please" Inez said, Massie sighed. Inez was like aunt and it was hard to say no to her than the other maids. Massie went pass Inez and Alicia followed. Massie pushed open her white door. On the inside it was all purple and white. She had two big purple bean bag chairs in front of her bed which was facing a giant flat screen on the wall. Her comforter was all White with purple pillows, a computer far to the right, white computer stan that held a big Mac computer. CDS and pictures of Massie and Kristen scattered everywhere. To the left side of the room in a corner was a closet, a HUGE closet. Her bathroom was straight across from it, the door holding a fully length mirror. A coffee table was sitting outside the bathroom and closet holding Seventeen magazines and little candies. Her room was awesome.

"Wow" was all Alicia could come up with. Alicia's room wasn't even that big, not that she would admit it.

"Y'know, you are serious Glossy Posse material" Alicia said still admiring her room, tempted to see her HUMUNGOUS closet, "You and your little friend Kristen"

"Why would we want to be a part of your stupid little-"Massie began to speak but was cut off by Inez entering the room.

"Dinner is ready!" Inez said, "Your parents are requesting you at the dinner table" Massie laughed at the way Inez said it usually it would be 'Foods done, get your butt down there and eat'. But with company, she had to be professional. Massie and Alicia went down the stairs and into the dining room. There was a long wood table, able to seat 20.

"Sit ladies" William said smiling. Massie took the seat next to her dad which was across form Alicia. Massie's phone vibrated, she was expecting it to be Kristen.

**Derrick – Hey. **

**Massie - Hi. How'd u get my #??? **

**Derrick – Kemp asked Kristen who gave it to me. **

**Massie – Interesting**

**Derrick – Hows it goin?**

**Massie – Fine.**

**Derrick – Watcha doin tomorrow, Wednesday?**

**Massie – nuthin.. why?**

**Derrick – Wanna meet me at a Slice of Heaven around 4:00pm?**

**Massie - sure**

**Derrick – ok, it's a date : ) **

Massie blushed; she looked up to find Alicia staring at her. Massie rolled her eyes and started eating.

-

Kristen plopped on her bed; she just came back from the dentist. She turned on her TV, turning to Nickelodeon. She may be a teenager, but she will always love SpongeBob. Her phone vibrated.

**Kemp – hey hottie ; **Kristen giggled.

**Kristen – Ur such a creep XP**

**Kemp – I kno, lol**

**Kristen – lol**

**Kemp – do u wanna double date with me??**

**Kristen – when and where?**

**Kemp – ur gonna come?**

**Kristen – Maybe…**

**Kemp – I'll take that as a yes, 2morrow, slice of heaven at 4:00**

**Kristen – ok : ) **

**-**

"Anybody want to go to the skate park tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Derrick and I are going on a date" Kemp said popping his collar.

"I knew you two were gay…" Cam said.

"Not like that! A double date with Massie and Kristen" Derrick said rolling his eyes.

"I'll go" Cam said.

"Me too" Plovert said.

"Do you even have DATES?" Derrick said.

"I can ask Claire" Cam said.

"I can ask Dylan" Plovert said.

"I can't go, parental units got me on lockdown for not cleaning my room" Josh said, sighing.

"Sucks for you!" Kemp said, laughing.

-

**Short. I know. I apoligze.**

**At least I updated! : ) **

**That counts, right?**

**Review please! **

**Alright, Hasta.**

**~Nanami**


	8. Changes

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** It's Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.

**Pairing: **Kristen/Kemp, Derrick/Massie, Claire/Cam, Alicia/Josh, Dylan/Plovert (For now)

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique. *sigh* :(

-

"So can we go, please Alicia!?" Claire said pleading; Dylan was off to the side in a chair reading a Seventeen magazine. She planned on going, and Alicia wouldn't stop her. She has liked Plovert for about, FOREVER. And it was the first formal date she was having with him, even if it was double dating with about 3 other people.

"Whatever" Alicia said, she had to say yes. She knew it would ruin her alpha status if she said no because they would surely disobey her and she'd have to kick them out, I mean, who could pass up the soccer hotties?

-

"Eh-ma-GAWD!" Kristen screeched, "Massie… You look beautiful!" Massie looked different than usual, she was wearing designer! Massie blushed. She had BCBG dark wash skinny jeans, a magenta ruffle tank top and Alice and Olivia heels. Her hair was crimped with a gold pin, pinning it to the side. She looked great.

"I didn't even know you had clothes like these and well… A sense of style! But wow! Hook me up!" Kristen said, Massie rolled her eyes and walked into her closet.

"Hey… I never actually been in your closet" Kristen said walking towards, she went inside and her jaw dropped.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen said, Massie rolled her eyes. Massie's closet was big and AWESOME. Designer clothes from all over the world, in the back you saw what she usually wore, non-designer things.

"You sound like Duh-livia" Massie said tossing her a light pink peasant top, an Armanii Exchange light wash skirt, and Bella flats. Her hair was already curled into a ponytail with a slight bang.

"How come you never wear any of this stuff, or let ME wear it??" Kristen said going in the bathroom to change.

"I don't like to flaunt my wealth" Massie said leaning on the wall by the bathroom.

"Well… Flaunt your sense of style!" Kristen said coming out, admiring herself in the mirror. She always wanted to dress like this, fashionable and in designer. She just never had the money to.

"We look awesome, Mass!" Kristen said looking in the mirror. Massie smiled, and checked her watch; it was 3:30pm.

"Ok, let's go" Massie said grabbing her phone and purse.

-

Dylan stepped out of the car, she had on a cream lace mini skirt, a light green tank top with a cream half jacket, she was wearing the newest Jimmy Choos and her hair was curled. She was casual and cute. Claire came out next; with a navy blue baby doll dress that had light blue sequins at the bottom, a white sweater, navy flip flops from Juicy Couture. Claire's hair was straightened with a blue headband on. Claire did feel a little guilty leaving her alpha, not Olivia though—she was a pain.

A Range Rover pulled up next to them, a blonde and a brunette stepped out. It took Claire awhile to realize who they were. It was Massie and Kristen.

"Whoa" Dylan whispered.

"Iknowright" Claire said whispering. They all walked in, to find the boys already seated. The guys stood up rearranging the seating so they could sit next to their dates.

-

"BULL! BULL! BULL! BULL!" Alicia screeched, "I AM THE ALPHA! AREN'T I???"

"Umm… Yeah" Olivia said a little scared, Alicia had been angry all day.

"Even those LBR's are there, that s the opposite of cool!"Alicia said.

"Uh-huh" Olivia said twirling her hair absentmindedly. Alicia got a text from one of her Gossip sources and smirked.

"I have just the plan to get those LBR's out of my way" Alicia said.

"What is it!?" Olivia said sitting up, finally getting interested. She was still a little touchy on the fact that Derrick asked MASSIE and not her. She wanted them out the way to.

-

**DO NOT KILL ME!**

**Sorry that it's short.**

**I just wanted to update for you guys! D:**

**I thought that I might as well give Massie a sense of style. Y'know?**

**I think I have the plot down packed from here on out.**

**Ok, review please! Bye!  
**

**Send me love.**

**~Nanami**

**Adios. **


	9. Kiss N' Tell

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** It's Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.

**Pairing: **Kristen/Kemp, Derrick/Massie, Claire/Cam, Alicia/Josh, Dylan/Plovert (For now)

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique. *sigh* :(

-

Massie sipped the last of her Coke; she actually had a great time. Derrick was great, and Dylan and Claire were not even that bad. The guys split the bill and paid for the girls which was sweet.

"Hey, Kemp, my man!" Landon Crane said, he went to BOCD, but went on the vacation the last 2 weeks of school.

"Crane! What's up? When did you get back?" Kemp said getting up to fist bump him.

"Last night, came up to grab a slice of pizza, my cousins from Wisconsin came back with me to spend the summer and maybe the first semester of school, something like that" Landon said shrugging.

"That's cool; I might stop by there to beat you in Modern Warfare 2!" Kemp said chuckling.

"We'll see about that, catch you later" Landon said leaving, well not before winking at Massie. Massie blushed. Derrick glared at Landon as he left.

"Well, you guys ready to go?" Kemp said breaking the awkward silence. Everybody grabbed their stuff and stood up.

"Hey, Kris… I can take you home on my bike, if you wanted to" Kemp said, Kristen smiled and nodded. All the girls hopped on to their dates bikes and were rode home.

-

Alicia hung up her phone, her plan was in motion. Her cousin from Spain was coming, and boy was she bringing trouble. And that is just what Alicia wanted. By the morning, her cousin will be here and that's when the games begin.

-

**ConverseXAeropostaleCHIC19: MMMMAAAAAASSSSSSSSIIIIIEEEEE!**

**MassikurSk8er: What?**

**ConverseXAeropostaleCHIC19: OMG. **

**MassikurSk8er: WHAT!? **

**ConverseXAeropostaleCHIC19: Kemp. And. I. Kissed. HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! **

**MassikurSk8er: Omg! Awesome! **

**ConverseXAeropostaleCHIC19: Ikr! And he just called me so… Yeah. Bye!  
**

**MassikurSk8er: Bye! :P **

Massie logged off and laughed, boy was Kristen crazy.

-

Claire plopped on her bed, she just had her very first kiss and it was pure bliss. This was the best day ever for her! She grabbed her phone.

**Claire: Dyl, I had my 1****st**** kiss!**

**Dylan: omg that's great Claire! Cam right?**

**Claire: Well.. duh lol ;o **

**Dylan: don't tell Alicia!**

**Claire: y?**

**Dylan: she never had her 1****st**** kiss!**

**Claire: :O **

**Dylan: don't tell her I told you!**

**Claire: my lips are sealed**

**Dylan: except for when ur kissing cam! ;D **

**Claire: ;P lol & did you kiss Chris?? **

**Dylan: u know it **

**Claire: lol ttyl dyl **

**Dylan: peace chica **

**-**

Kemp pushed Landon off the couch, and got a kill.

"Don't be mad because you're losing, that one kill does nothing to me!" Landon said laughing still beating him at Modern Warfare 2.

"Shut up!'" Kemp said laughing.

"You guys are crazy, Guitar Hero is the best" Danny said, Landon's cousin. Danny had black hair and bright green eyes. He played soccer, well LIVED soccer.

"Yeah right!" Landon said.

"It's true" Chris said, Landon's other cousin. Chris rode horses and played hockey, and a professional swimmer, he had brown-blonde hair with dark brown eyes.

"I'd kill ALL of you in Guitar Hero" Kemp said dropping his controller.

"Too bad you suck at Modern Warfare" Landon said, Kemp playfully punched his arm.

"Hey, wasn't that girl next to Derrick name Massie? She goes to our school right?" Landon said.

"Yep, but no funny business, Derrick's already claimed her" Kemp said laughing at the night they all were talking about the girls they liked. Derrick nearly killed Josh when he said he liked Massie too. And Cam went berserk on Plovert when he said Claire was cute.

"That's all he's been talking about ever since he got that pizza!" Chris said laughing at Landon. Landon blushed. Kemp raised his eyebrow, this could be a problem.

-

Alicia walked into her dad's office.

"Daddy?" Alicia said stopping at his desk where he was working diligently.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he said biting his pen; he was working on a very important case.

"Can I have a sleepover this weekend?" Alicia said innocent as possible.

"Sure, why'd you ask?" her dad said.

"But with boys, mom already said it was ok" Alicia said.

"Boys?" he said looking up.

"Joliananta already agreed to supervise!" Alicia said, Joliananta was her 22 year old nanny.

"Alright, but if she tells me anything-"Alicia cut him off.

"Nothing will happen! Daddy, I promise!" Alicia said, she crossed her fingers behind her back.

-

**Short. I guess…**

**Wanted to update for ya!**

**;D**

**Like the chapter?**

**Oh, and who should Chris and Danny like? (Anyone but Massie) **

**Review please, send me the LOVE. Lol.**

**It'd be darling if you reviewed! **

**~Nanami**

**Arrivederci! **


	10. Hola Amigos

**Author:** Exclamationpoint811

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** It's Summer Time, a summer filled with Drama, Cliques, and Romance, did I mention Drama? Put the pencils down and pick up the beach towels and sun lotion. But, just like school, drama is always around.

**Pairing: **Kristen/Kemp, Derrick/Massie, Claire/Cam, Alicia/Josh, Dylan/Plovert (For now)

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns Clique. *sigh* :(

-

"Massie, please come" Kristen said. Kristen has been begging Massie for the last 15 minutes to come to Alicia's sleepover.

"No, Alicia DOESN'T LIKE US" Massie said, "It's a total TRAP!"

"Massie, the guys will be there!" Kristen said.

"So will Alicia!"

"Don't you want to see Derrick!?"

"Yes, but not if Alicia is just going to embarrass me!"

"I'll make sure she doesn't!"

"And how will you do that?"

"I will, just get ready so we can GO, please"

"Fine" Massie said getting up from her bed in defeat.

"Oh, and Mass, can I like raid your closet?"

"Knock yourself out"

-

"You invited Kristen AND Massie?" Olivia said.

"Yep" Alicia said.

"Why?"

"Because it's my house, sleepover, and I can do whatever I want" Alicia said re-applying her lip gloss.

"Am I the only one who has a problem with this?" Olivia said looking at Claire and Dylan. They both shrugged.

"I invited the Cranes too, Landon and his two cousins, they are all beyond hot" Alicia said.

"What about Josh?" Claire said.

"I said their hot, not that I wanted to marry the guys, chill Kuh-laire" Alicia said.

"Who else is coming?" Dylan said.

"The guys, and my cousin Nina from Spain" Alicia said.

"Cousin? You never mentioned her" Claire said.

"Well I just did now, didn't I?" Alicia said.

"Whatever" Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Now, if you guys are done being Sherlock Holmes, we have a sleepover to get ready for" Alicia said.

-

Landon pushed passed Danny to grab his cologne, he brushed back his hair but ended up shaking it back out. Check his teeth and every other body part to make sure they were ok.

"Do I look ok?" Landon said.

"Yeah, dude, chill" Danny said.

"Didn't Kemp say Massie was like TAKEN?" Chris said stuffing stuff in his duffel bag.

"Technically… He didn't" Landon said, "And maybe I just want to look nice". Chris rolled his eyes; this night shall be very interesting.

-

"That Landon dude is coming!?" Derrick said.

"Yep" Plovert said nodding.

"Try not to murder him, ok?" Cam said patting Derrick's back.

"His cousins are coming too… Just letting you guys know" Kemp said, he knew Danny, and Danny was a perv. And Chris, when he wanted a girl, he would take her. He had to watch them, for his sake too,

"Why are they coming anyway?" Josh said.

"Alicia invited them" Kemp said. Everyone rolled their eyes and continued to get ready.

-

"We look HOT" Kristen said.

"Yeah, I had to spice it up, Alicia can't talk about my clothes tonight" Massie said smirking.

"Or mine!" Kristen said cheesing extremely hard. _This night is going to be fun!_ Kristen thought.

-

"Hola chicas (Hey girls!)" Nina said strutting in. Claire nearly dropped her drink, Dylan put down her magazine. IS she a prostitute or something? She had on a friggin red tube top and little black shorts. What the hell?

"Bienvenido de Nuevo, primo! (Welcome back, cousin!)" Alicia said speaking fluent Spanish. Everyone stared at them confused. Dylan wrinkled her nose at Nina, she was worse than Olivia.

"Guys this is my cousin, Nina!" Alicia said, Nina waved.

"Hey!" Nina said, her Spanish accent heavy.

"I can't wait for the sleepover tonight!" Nina said. They all smiled shyly, thinking the opposite.

-

Nina strutted over to the kitchen, her boobs jiggling the whole way. Dylan immediately whipped out her phone.

**Dylan: im goin to BARF!**

**Claire: N-I-N-A, whats that spell? SLUT**

**Dylan: totally!**

**Claire: I hope she doesn't try to take our guys or anything**

**Dylan: watcha think the guys wud want her? SHE'S WORSE THAN OLIVIA**

**Claire: Yea, but Olivia is a size B cup, Nina is prob a D!**

**Dylan: im a D too, meaning a Dylan, and this "D" wont stand for it if she goes after ANY of our guys even if its Massie or Kristen's, wether leesh likes it or not **

**Claire: yeah we need to get this cousin DEPORTED back to skank-topia**

**Dylan: Great idea!**

**Claire: wait – what? I was JOKIN**

**Dylan: I'm not! ;) **

-

Massie and Kristen hopped out the Range Rover; they walked all the way up to the door. Kristen rung the doorbell.

"Hey!" Alicia said opening the door, "Come on in!" Massie hesitated and Kristen drug her in, they went into the living room. Alicia stopped and so did Massie and Kristen.

"Nina?" Alicia called. Kristen and Massie made a confused face. A girl who resembled Alicia stuck her overly made- up face out the kitchen door.

"Hola!" Nina said coming up to them, she hugged Massie and Kristen. Massie stood shocked, who was this chick?

"This is my cousin Nina, she just flew in from Spain" Alicia said smiling.

"Hi I'm Kristen and this is Massie" Kristen said sense it seemed as though Massie was going to stay silent. Massie and Kristen sat down on an empty loveseat. It was pretty boring, well, till the doorbell rang.

-

**I guess I can call it a chapter… **

**I didn't want to actually get into the sleepover on this chapter.**

**But for sure in the next chapter!**

**Review and you'll porbaly get the next chapter faster…**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Send me love. x3**

**~Nanami**

**Adios!**


End file.
